Obsesión compulsiva
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Un escrito que nunca llegará a ser leído por aquel que causó todos aquellos sentimientos en esa tonta soñadora que lo escribió, porque aquellos ojos claros jamás notarán la existencia de aquella chica que en el anonimato se quedó.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**Bueno, esto no es mucho y creo que tampoco es muy bueno que digamos. Si tuviera que categorizar el fic, diría que es un bonus en conjunto con la actualización de mi long-fic y una forma de desahogar mis penas, porque lo que está en cursiva lo escribí yo en la última hoja de mi cuaderno durante la clase de Psicología Social. ****  
**

**Bueno, al final os explico un poquito más para no espoilear su lectura xD**

**^^ Ojala disfruten y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Obsesión compulsiva**

Aquella libreta abierta, sí, esa que ha sido colocada a propósito sobre la mesa con un tintero abierto a su lado para que todo luzca casual, pertenece a una castaña que no tuvo mejor idea que aquella para vencer su cobardía y al fin confesar todo aquello que siente a quien posiblemente ni siquiera lo sabrá. El plan perfecto resulta ser un tontería, no por el hecho de no firmar, porque la ausencia de destinatario y remitente son irrelevantes en esa confesión. Astoria hubiera sido feliz con el simple hecho de que aquellos ojos grises se dedicaran unos segundos a leer su composición, aunque fuera por mera curiosidad. Saber de alguna forma que sus intensos sentimientos han llegado a él, aunque él no los comprenda ni acepte. Con eso hubiera bastado para ella, eso hubiera sido más que suficiente para apaciguar la tortura de su joven corazón enamoradizo.

Sin embargo, su obsesión tiene un nombre que es sinónimo de indiferencia total: Draco Malfoy. Si, él mismo, el príncipe de las serpientes que estuvo durante media hora sentado frente al escrito, sin si quiera dirigirle una mirada fugaz al escrito. El mismo que pasa a un lado de ella y la confunde con los muebles, sin dedicarle la más mínima de las atenciones. Incluso cuando la pequeña castaña se esforzaba por murmurar su nombre o hasta cuando le hablaba por petición de alguien más, como Daphne. El rubio sencillamente la veía... corrección, Draco no veía a Astoria ni como un fantasma. Aun lado de él, la menor de las Greengrass podía experimentar lo que era ser invisible o estar muerta. Podían estar ambos solos en la soledad de la sala común y ella pasaba a ser parte de los adornos.

Aun así, aun con todo aquel derroche de indiferencia, había algo muy fuerte que se instalaba en el pecho de ella. Un sentimiento indescriptible, alarmante, ardiente y que se colaba a su estomago haciendo que quisiera vomitar o salir corriendo cuando lo veía. Lo buscaba y lo evitaba a la vez, la sensación resultaba agradable después del pánico inicial y Astoria sabía que podía gastar todo su tiempo tan solo admirando la perfección del rubio. No tenía nombre para aquello que le estaba pasando, pero a falta de que alguien pudiera comprender su situación, se desahogaba en hojas de pergamino, dedicándole palabras que nunca llegarían a su fuente de inspiración. Esas palabras que seguían huérfanas y desamparadas, pues incluso su creadora las daba por perdidas:

_Tú. Sí, tú. Regalame un poco de tu atención._

_Hay algo que te quiero confesar y no es necesario que lo guardes en secreto, ¡faltaba más!_

_Hoy más que nunca me siento perdida, persiguiendo con insistencia a la perfección vuelta hombre y dándome topes contra la pared por ser una sombra más._

_Siento que el mundo colapsa, que mi obsesión aumenta y no hay persona a la que le interese como me sienta o que es lo que piense al respecto. Él, ¡joder!, que manía tiene el hombre de no voltear hacia atrás, de siempre estar seguro de su destino y con prisa de llegar, mientras yo me quedo congelada cuando lo observo, deteniendo todo cuanto haga para dedicarle toda mi atención._

_Sufro en silencio el tormento que representa admirar lo siempre soñado, pero sin ser capaz de obtenerlo. Es un gusto platónico e idealizado que pocos serían capaz de entender. ¿Lo entiendes tú? ¿Lo entiendo yo? Las percepciones son siempre tan complejas, que aunque estuviéramos bajo la misma piel no lo entenderíamos igual, pero estamos de acuerdo en que es una situación muy frustrante y desesperante. _

_¡Maldita sea sea yo y bendito sea él! , porque como quien venera a un ídolo hasta hacerle un altar, reniego de no poder alcanzarlo, de no llegar a su nivel. Maldigo y sufro porque sé que ese hombre no será mío. No encuentro el valor de por lo menos dirigirle la palabra. Mi boca se seca, mi garganta se niega a emitir más de dos sonidos, no llego a formar palabras. Pierdo la capacidad de hablar ante su presencia, me quedo inmóvil y sin saberlo me fundo con el ambiente, volviéndome un objeto más. No exagero, aunque lo dudes, es la verdad._

_Cuando voy caminando detrás de él, me concentro en su ancha espalda, en sus hombros bien formados, en su rubio cabello y la forma en la que los mechones acarician su cuello níveo. Te doy mi palabra que si lo vieras como lo veo yo, lo admirarías igual y le seguirías sin prestar atención a nada más. Así como yo le sigo, sabiendo que el camino a seguir es seguro, pese a mi distracción. Seguramente has de pensar que soy algo así como una mascota que sigue a su dueño, y ciertamente no te voy a desmentir. Le sigo de forma incondicional, aunque él jamás voltee hacia atrás, ni note mi presencia. Incluso cuando me lo topo de frente, hay veces en las que busco su mirada, esos ojos grises divinos que cautivan a cualquiera, pero su porte ufano me intimida y termino con la vista clavada en el suelo, sintiéndome poco menos que una hoja volando en el viento._

_¿Qué no daría para que él notara mi existencia? Ni siquiera aspiro a que corresponda todo mi sentir, con que supiera que existo sería más que feliz. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Me conoces? ¿Le pasarías este mensaje por mí? Quizás y solo quizás, un día será o en olvido todos estos sentimientos quedarán._

_Con infinito anhelo,_

_Una Anonima que ya enloqueció._

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿Qué ya terminé de perder la cabeza? **

**No se los voy a negar, mis One-Shots van de mal en peor y culparé de todo a Daniel Sprinkle a quien va dirigido ese escrito que acaban de leer. Claro que por otra parte, podéis mandarle una postal de agradecimiento que seguramente si no fuera por él yo no hubiera regresado a escribir y actualizar fic, seguiría de vaga viendo anime y andando en foros de Role-Play. **

**En fin, si no os ha gustado, no las culpa. Igual quería compartir el escrito con ustedes por más tonto que sea y por la forma en la que sentí que podía encajar a mis queridos Draco y Astoria en esta situación enloquecedora en la que me encuentra. Claro que al menos todos sabemos que nuestra linda mini-Greengrass al final se casa con su hombre perfecto y yo... yo ando esperando que me lleve el tren xD**

**En algún futuro no muy lejano releeré esto y me daré de topes contra la pared al recordar a Sprinkle.**

**Pero mientras tanto, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Ya saben que cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme la recibo gustosa, así sean insultos, peticiones y reclamos. Todo se acepta, menos maldiciones gitanas, aún estoy pagando los años de mala suerte que me gané rompiendo espejos D:**


End file.
